


Waltzing

by Rithebard



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: .New Tag for episode, Angst, F/M, Gen, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rithebard/pseuds/Rithebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is after the final scene in the episode,  The Blood of Juana the Mad;  I just felt they had a bit more to talk about.<br/>This is my first Miss Fisher Murder Mystery Fan Fiction, i have two more in the works.  I hope you like it. </p><p>This is merely fan fiction I make no claims and I have no intention of making any money.  This is just for fans of the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltzing

Waltzing

By Ri

This is after the final scene in the episode, The Blood of Juana the Mad; I just felt they had a bit more to talk about.  
This is my first Miss Fisher Murder Mystery Fan Fiction, i have two more in the works. I hope you like it. 

This is merely fan fiction I make no claims and I have no intention of making any money. This is just for fans of the show.

 

Phryne and Jack stared at each other as they finished their drink. Jack knew he had to explain a bit more to Phryne. Although he had accepted her back into his life, he had hurt her deeply. He had to apologize and he truly hoped that she would understand and forgive him.

Phryne smiled sweetly at him and said, "You are allowed to sit in my parlor, Jack."

Jack nodded and smiled back. "I know... I was just trying to figure out where to start."

"Well sit down and be comfortable. It will make it easier on you. It will actually make it easier on both of us. You know you have hardly graced my furniture since....well since this all began."

Jack swallowed and nodded. He fidgeted with his collar as he sat on the sofa next to Phryne. They were not touching but he did feel better sitting down next to her like this again. Jack cleared his throat and said in barely a whisper, "Yes, I know. Phryne... I need to apologize to you...I'm so very sorry. I shouldn't have allowed my reaction to thinking that you were in that car crash to make me so angry at you. It was not at all your fault. I just...I felt....it was...." His eyes filled with tears and he tried to turn away. Phryne tenderly turned his face back towards her. Her eyes full of compassion as she gently dried his tears with her fingers.

Jack held the tiny hand against his cheek, then he gently brought it to his lips and softly kissed the palm of her hand. "When I received that mangled message I became so grief stricken I could hardly see straight. It tore my soul to pieces. I...well...you...damn it, Phryne you mean a lot to me." 

Phryne looked at the warm hand that now held hers, she had always liked his hands. It felt right for his hand to hold hers in such a tender way, which was why she was so confused by what happened. "So you pushed me away? I don't understand."

Jack nodded, "I know. When I first saw you and knew you were all right, my first reaction was both confusion and then a flood of relief that you were alive and well. But then I felt a wave of anger, I know you drive fast, like the wind and I knew it could have happened to you. I let my emotions to ride rough shod over my judgement. At the time though I felt I could not allow myself to feel that way again, so I made the choice to step away from you..."

"And decimate me?"

"I know. I am so very sorry Phryne. All I can say is that I will try my best to never hurt you like that again."

"Jack I know that we care for each other and our friendship truly means the world to me. You mean the world to me. It's not just our professional partnership. You mean a lot to me as a person so when you pulled away I felt like you dropped me in a deep well and there was no way out." Tears were now pouring down her cheeks, he pulled her into a hug. He kissed her cheek tasting salty tears and feeling tears pouring from his eyes as well. "I know, Phryne. I know."

Phryne suddenly became aware of the comfort of his arms around her, the sweet smell of his hair tonic and the wonderful smell of his aftershave. The warmth from the wool of his suit. She snuggled into him and she could feel him pulling her even closer. She wanted to enjoy this and feel it in her soul. She also knew they had more to say.

She whispered into his ear, " Jack, please talk to me next time. Tell me what your feeling. We are usually very good at communicating. It's how we work best, we can solve all the mysteries of the life if we do it together, don't you think?"

Jack nodded, he was rubbing her back and he was just about to tell Phryne the most important thing when his stomach turned over and a loud rumble could be heard. They both pulled back, Jack was embarrassed and Phryne was amused.

She rubbed his stomach and said with a soft affectionate smile, " When was the last you had a meal?"

"It's been a while I'm afraid. I have not been able to really eat, I've been so upset."

"Knowing your normal appetite, you must be starved. Your last meal wasn't since it happened last week was it?"

"I have nibbled some toast and biscuits. But your right I have not had a real meal since then," Jack said with shrug.

"Well my darling friend, your going to have one now. Mr. Butler has a lot of left overs, for some reason I have not been very hungry either. I think we both should have a good healthy tuck in, don't you?"

"Yes, thank you, Phryne, I can always count on you."

"Yes, you can. Always."

The End


End file.
